Fifty Shades Of Hale
by Linece
Summary: Derek est tourmenté par des démons intérieurs, et consumé par le besoin de tout contrôler. Lorsqu'ils entament une liaison passionnée, Stiles découvre ses propres désirs, ainsi que les secrets obscurs que Hale tient à dissimuler aux regards indiscrets. UA Slash (Sterek) Lemon !


**Bonjour à tous !**  
><strong>Ceci est une réécriture du célèbre roman Fifty Shades Of Grey version STEREK.<strong>

**Les droits d'auteurs ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas ! Ils appartiennent à la seule et unique EL JAMES!**

**J'ai décidé de faire cette réécriture car l'histoire d'EL JAMES est vraiment quelque chose de magnifique. On me demande souvent : "Pourquoi lis tu des livres érotiques ?" ou "Tu aimes réellement ces trucs de c.l ?" Premièrement, je tiens à signaler que cette histoire, Fifty Shades, est la plus belle histoire d'amour que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lire ! Donc après il faut savoir que forcément, qui dit amour, dit sexe. Il faut que vous sachez qu'en lisant cette histoire, vous vous embarquez dans une fiction érotique effectivement.**

* * *

><p>Je grimace dans le miroir, exaspéré. Ma saleté de tignasse refuse de coopérer. Merci à Scott McCall d'être tombé malade et de m'imposer ce supplice ! Il faut que je révise, j'ai mes examens de fin d'année la semaine prochaine, et, au lieu de ça, me voilà en train d'essayer de soumettre ma crinière à coups de brosse. <em>Je ne dois pas me coucher avec les cheveux mouillés. Je ne dois pas me coucher avec les cheveux mouillés<em>. Tout en me répétant cette litanie, je tente une nouvelle fois de mater la rébellion capillaire. Excédé, je lève les yeux au ciel face à cette tête brune qui me fixe, avec son teint pâle et ses yeux marron trop grands pour son visage. Tant pis. Je n'ai pas le choix : la seule façon de me rendre à peu près présentable, c'est de me coiffer la mèche avec du gel .

Scott est mon colocataire, et il a été terrassé par la grippe aujourd'hui. Du coup, il ne peut pas interviewer pour le journal des étudiants un super-magnat de l'industrie dont je n'ai jamais entendu le nom. Résultat : il m'a désigné volontaire. Je devrais relire mes notes de cours, boucler une dissertation, bosser au magasin cet après-midi, mais non – je me tape les 265 kilomètres qui séparent Vancouver dans l'Etat de Washington du centre-ville de Seattle pour rencontrer le mystérieux P-DG de Hale Enterprises Holdings, Inc., grand mécène de notre université. Le temps de ce chef d'entreprise hors du commun est précieux - bien plus que le mien -, mais il a accepté d'accorder une interview à Scott. C'est un scoop, paraît-il. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose a foutre...

Scott est blottie dans le canapé du salon.

– _Stiles, je suis désolé. Cette interview, je cours après depuis neuf mois. Si j'annule, je n'aurai pas d'autre rendez-vous avant six mois, et, d'ici là, on aura quitté la fac. Je suis le rédac' chef, je ne peux pas me permettre de planter le journal. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas tomber, _m'implore-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il fait comment ? Même malade, il est à tomber avec ses cheveux brun bouclés impeccablement coiffés et ses yeux noisette pétillants, bien que, pour l'instant, ils soient rouges et larmoyants. Je refoule une bouffée de compassion.

– _Évidemment que je vais y aller, Scott. Retourne te coucher. Tu veux de l'Actifed ou un Doliprane ?_

– _Actifed, s'il te plaît. Tiens, voici mes questions et mon dictaphone. Tu appuies ici pour enregistrer. Prends des notes, je décrypterai._

– _Ce mec, je ne sais rien de lui, _dis-je en tentant vainement de réprimer ma panique croissante.

– _Avec mes questions, tu t'en sortiras très bien. Allez, vas-y. Tu as une longue route à faire. Il ne faut pas que tu sois en retard._

– _O.K, j'y vais. Retourne te coucher. Je t'ai préparé de la soupe, tu pourras la réchauffer plus tard._

Il n'y a que pour toi que je ferais ça, Scott.

– _D'accord. Bonne chance. Et merci Titi– comme toujours, tu me sauves la vie._

Je prends mon sac à dos en lui adressant un sourire ironique. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je me sois laissée convaincre par Scott de faire ça. Cela dit, il pourrait convaincre n'importe qui de faire ses quatre volontés. Il est éloquent, fort, persuasif, combatif, beau – et c'est mon meilleur ami.

Les routes sont dégagées à la sortie de Vancouver. Je ne suis attendu à Seattle qu'à 14 heures. Scott m'a prêté sa Mercedes CLK car Wanda, ma vieille Jeep, n'aurait sans doute pas pu me mener à bon port en temps et en heure. C'est marrant de conduire la Mercedes, qui avale les kilomètres dès que j'appuie sur le champignon.

Le siège social de la multinationale de M. Hale est une tour de vingts étages toute en verre et en acier incurvé, avec HALE HOUSE écrit discrètement en lettres d'acier au-dessus des portes vitrées de l'entrée principale. A 13h45, soulagé de ne pas être en retard, je pénètre dans l'immense hall d'entrée.

Derrière le bureau d'accueil en grès massif, une jolie brune très soignée m'adresse un sourire affable. Je n'ai jamais vu de veste anthracite mieux coupée ou de chemisier blanc plus immaculé.

– _J'ai un rendez-vous avec M. Hale. Stiles Stilinski, de la part de Scott McCall._

– _Un instant, Monsieur Stilinski_.

J'aurais dû emprunter une veste à Scoot plutôt que d'enfiler mon caban marin. Je porte mon seul et unique jean correct avec des Supra et un pull bleu : c'est ma tenue la plus habillée. Je replace ma mèche avec assurance, comme si l'hôtesse ne m'intimidait pas.

– _Monsieur McCall est attendu. Signez ici, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Stilinski. Dernier ascenseur à droite, troisième étage_.

Elle me sourit gentiment. Je crois que je l'amuse. Quand elle me tend un badge « visiteur », je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ricaner. Pas besoin de badge pour signaler que je ne suis qu'un visiteur. Dans ce décor, je fais tache. Comme partout, d'ailleurs. Même les agents de sécurité sont plus élégants que moi dans leurs costumes noirs.

L'ascenseur m'emmène jusqu'au onzième étage à une vitesse étourdissante. Je me retrouve dans un hall en verre et en acier, devant un nouveau bureau en grès blanc. Une nouvelle blonde tirée à quatre épingles se lève pour m'accueillir.

– _Monsieur Stilinski, pourriez-vous attendre ici, s'il vous plaît ?_

Elle désigne des fauteuils en cuir blanc, derrière lesquels se trouve une vaste salle de réunion avec une immense table en bois sombre et une vingtaine de sièges assortis. Par la baie vitrée, on peut contempler Seattle jusqu'au Puget Sound. Le panorama est saisissant. Je me fige un instant, tétanisé par tant de beauté. Waouh.

Une fois assis, j'extirpe ma liste de questions de mon sac à dos pour les parcourir tout en maudissant Scott de ne pas m'avoir fourni une petite biographie. Je ne sais rien de ce type que je suis sur le point de rencontrer, même pas s'il a nonante ans ou trente, et ça m'exaspère. Le trac m'empêche de tenir en place. Je ne me suis jamais senti à l'aise dans les entretiens en tête à tête. Je préfère l'anonymat des discussions de groupe qui nous permettent de me planquer au fond de la salle. Ou encore mieux, rester seul, blotti dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque de la fac, à lire un vieux roman anglais. N'importe quoi, plutôt que de trépigner dans ce mausolée.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. _Du calme, Stiles_. A en juger par ce décor clinique et moderne, Hale doit avoir la quarantaine et être mince, roux et bronzé, à l'instar de son personnel.

Une autre blonde impeccablement vêtue surgit à ma droite. C'est quoi cette obsession des blondes impeccables ? On dirait des clones. J'inspire profondément et je me lève.

― _Monsieur Stilinski ?_

― _Oui, _dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Je me racle la gorge et répète avec plus d'assurance :

― _Oui._

― _M. Hale va vous recevoir dans un instant. Puis-je prendre votre manteau ?_

― _Merci, _dis-je en le retirant maladroitement.

― _Vous a-t-on proposé quelque chose à boire ?_

― _Euh... non._

Mon Dieu, est-ce que la Blonde Numéro Un va se faire engueuler ?

La Blonde Numéro Deux fronce les sourcils et foudroie la première du regard.

― _Thé, café, eau ?_ me demande-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

― _Un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît._

― _Vanessa, un verre d'eau pour _, ordonne-t-elle d'une voix sévère.

Vanessa se lève d'un bond et s'élance vers une porte à l'autre bout du hall.

― _Désolée, monsieur Stilinski. Vanessa est notre nouvelle stagiaire. Asseyez-vous. M. Hale n'en a que pour cinq minutes._

Vanessa revient avec un verre d'eau.

― _Voilà, monsieur Stilinski._

― _Merci._

La Blonde Numéro Deux marche d'un pas décidé vers le grand bureau en faisant claquer ses talons. Elle s'assied et toutes deux reprennent leur travail.

M. Hale exige t-il que toutes ses employées soient blonde ?

Je suis vaguement en train de me demander si c'est légal lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvre pour laisser passer un homme noir de haute taille, élégant, coiffé de dreadlocks courtes.

Il se retourne vers l'intérieur du bureau :

― _Une partie de golf cette semaine, Derek ?_

Je n'entends pas la réponse. Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, il me sourit. Vanessa a bondi pour appeler l'ascenseur. En fait, elle est encore plus nerveuse que moi !

― _Bonne après-midi, mesdames, _lance-t-il en montant dans l'ascenseur.

― _M. Hale va vous recevoir maintenant, monsieur Stilinski, _m'informe la Blonde Numéro Deux.

Je me lève en tentant de maîtriser mon trac, attrape mon sac à dos et m'avance vers la porte entrouverte.

― _Inutile de frapper, entrez directement_, ajoute-elle avec un sourire d'encouragement.

En poussant la porte, je trébuche et c'est à quatre pattes que j'atterris dans le bureau où se trouve M. Hale.

Et merde, merde, merde !

Des mains secourables m'aident à me relever. Je suis mort de honte. Moi et ma fichue maladresse ! Je dois rassembler tout mon courage pour lever les yeux.

Oh la vache - qu'est-ce qu'il est jeune !

Il me tend une main aux longs doigts fins.

― _Monsieur Stilinski, je suis Derek Hale . Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? Vous voulez vous asseoir ?_

Il est vraiment très jeune - et vraiment très beau.

Grand, en costume gris, chemise blanche et cravate noire, des cheveux court sombres aux nuances chocolat, des yeux gris et pur qui me scrutent d'un air avisé.

Je mets un moment à retrouver ma voix.

― _Euh... Enfin..._

Si ce type a plus de vingt-cinq ans, moi je suis le Prince William. Ébahi, je lui serre la main. Dès que nos doigts se touchent, un frisson étrange et grisant me parcourt. Je retire précipitamment ma main. L'électricité statique, sans doute. Mes paupières papillonnent ; elles battent aussi vite que mon cœur.

― _Monsieur McCall est souffrant, c'est moi qui le remplace. J'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas, monsieur Hale._

― _Et vous êtes ?_

Sa voix est chaleureuse, peut-être amusée, mais son visage reste impassible. Il semble vaguement intéressé; poli, surtout.

― _Stiles Stilinski. Je prépare ma licence de lettres, j'étudie avec Scott, euh... Monsieur McCall, à l'université de Vancouver._

― _Je vois, _se contente-t-il de répondre.

Je crois voir passer l'ombre d'un sourire, mais je n'en suis pas certain.

― _Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie._

Il désigne un canapé en cuir blanc en forme de "L".

La pièce est bien trop grande pour une seule personne. Le bureau, très design, pourrait convenir à un dîner pour six personnes ; il est en chêne, comme la table basse près du canapé, mais tout le reste est blanc : le plafond, le sol, les murs. Seule tâche de couleur, une mosaïque de trente-six petits tableaux exquis, disposés en carré, représentant une série d'objets quotidiens du passé avec une telle finesse de détail qu'on dirait des photos. L'ensemble est saisissant.

― _Un artiste local. Trouton_, précise Hale en suivant mon regard.

― _Ils sont ravissants. Ils rendent extraordinaires des objets ordinaires_.

Je murmure, troublé à la fois par les tableaux et par lui. Il penche la tête sur son épaule pour me scruter intensément.

― _Je suis tout à fait d'accord, monsieur Stilinski_, répond-il d'une voix douce.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je rougis.

Mis à part les tableaux, le bureau est froid, dépouillé, clinique. Je me demande si cela reflète la personnalité de l'Adonis qui se cale en souplesse dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir blanc en face de moi. Déconcerté par le tour que prennent mes pensées, je secoue la tête et tire les questions de Scott de mon sac à dos. Je suis tellement nerveux en installant mon dictaphone que je le fais tomber par terre à deux reprises. M. Hale ne dit rien, il attend patiemment - enfin j'espère -, alors que je suis de plus en plus confus et fébrile. Quand je trouve enfin le courage de le regarder, je constate qu'il m'observe, une main sur une cuisse et l'autre qui soutien son menton, en caressant ses lèvres de l'index. Je crois qu'il se retient de sourire.

― _D..désolé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça._

― _Prenez votre temps, monsieur Stilinski._

― _Ça vous ennuie que je vous enregistre ?_

― _C'est maintenant que vous me posez la question, après tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné pour installer votre dictaphone ?_

Je m'empourpre. Est-ce qu'il me taquine ? Je l'espère.

Je cligne des yeux en le regardant, sans savoir quoi répondre. Il fini par me prendre en pitié.

― _Non, ça ne m'ennuie pas._

― _Scott, enfin monsieur McCall, vous a-t-il expliqué la raison de l'interview ?_

― _Oui. Elle paraît dans le numéro de fin d'année du journal des étudiants, puisque je dois remettre des diplômes._

Ah bon ? Première nouvelle. Ça me fait un drôle d'effet de penser qu'un type à peine plus âgé que moi - six ans à tout casser -, même richissime, va me remettre mon diplôme. Bon, allez, on se concentre. Je déglutis.

― _Bien. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, monsieur Hale_.

Je remets ma mèche suspendue sur mon front.

― _Je m'en doutais un peu, _réplique-t-il.

Cette fois, c'est sûr, il se moque de moi. Mes joues s'embrasent. Je me redresse et tente de prendre une allure professionnelle en appuyant sur le bouton "enregistrer".

― _Vous êtes très jeune pour avoir bâti un pareil empire. A quoi devez-vous votre succès ?_

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il sourit d'un air modeste mais vaguement déçu.

― _En affaires, tout est une question de personnes, monsieur Stilinski, et je suis très doué pour juger les gens. Je sais comment ils fonctionnent, ce qui les fait s'épanouir, ce qui les bride, ce qui les inspire, ce qui les pousse à se dépasser. J'emploie une équipe exceptionnelle que je récompense largement de ses efforts._

Il se tait un instant en me fixant de ses yeux noisette.

― _Je suis persuadé que pour réussir un projet, quel qu'il soit, il faut le maîtriser à fond, dans tous ses détails. Je travail énormément pour y arriver. Je prends des décisions fondées sur la logique et les faits ; je sais repérer d'instinct les idées solides et développer leur potentiel. L'essentiel, c'est de savoir choisir son équipe._

― _Ou alors, vous avez eu de la chance, tout simplement._

Ça ne fait pas partie des questions de Scott, mais il est d'une telle arrogance ! Il a l'air surpris.

― _Je ne crois pas à la chance ou au hasard, monsieur Stilinski. Il s'agit réellement de choisir les bons collaborateurs et de les diriger efficacement. Je crois que c'est Harvey Firestone qui a dit : " La croissance et le développement des gens est la vocation la plus élevée du leadership. "_

― _Autrement dit, vous êtes un maniaque du contrôle._

Ces mots me sont sortis de la bouche malgré moi.

― _Oui, j'exerce mon contrôle dans tous les domaines, monsieur Stilinski_, affirme-t-il en souriant sans une trace d'humour.

Il soutient mon regard sans ciller. Mon cœur s'emballe et je rougis de nouveau.

Pourquoi me déstabilise-t-il autant ? Serait-ce son incroyable beauté ? La façon dont ces yeux s'enflamment lorsqu'il me regarde, ou dont son index caresse sa lèvre inférieure ? Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de faire ça...

― _De plus, on n'acquiert un pouvoir immense que si on est persuadé d'être né pour tout contrôler_, reprend-il d'une voix douce.

― _Vous avez le sentiment de détenir un pouvoir immense ? _dis-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Espèce de maniaque du contrôle.

― _J'ai plus de quarante mille salariés, monsieur Stilinski. Cela me confère de grandes responsabilités - autrement dit, du pouvoir. Si je décidais du jour au lendemain que l'industrie des télécommunications ne m'intéressait plus et que je vendais mon entreprise, vingt mille personnes auraient du mal à boucler leurs fin de mois._

Je reste bouche bée, sidéré par un tel manque d'humilité.

― _Vous n'avez pas de comptes à rendre à votre conseil d'administration ?_

― _Mon entreprise m'appartient. Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à qui que ce soit_.

Il hausse un sourcil. Evidemment, je l'aurais su si je m'étais documenté. Mais merde, qu'est ce qu'il est arrogant. Je change de tactique.

― _Quels sont vos centres d'intérêt en dehors du travail ?_

― _J'ai des centres d'intérêt variés, monsieur Stilinski, _dit-il en esquissant un sourire_. Très variés._

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la façon dont il me fixe me déconcerte et me trouble. C'est comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

― _Que faites-vous pour vous détendre ?_

― _Me détendre ?_

Il sourit, découvrant des dents si blanches et si parfaites que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Il est vraiment beau.

Personne ne devrait avoir le droit d'être aussi beau.

― _Eh bien, pour me "détendre", comme vous dites, je fais de la voile, je pilote un avion, je m'adonne à diverses activités physiques. Je suis très riche, monsieur Stilinski, et j'ai des passe-temps onéreux et passionnants._

Je jette un coup d'œil aux questions de Scott, pressé de changer de sujet.

― _Vous avez aussi investi dans l'industrie navale. Pour quelle raison ?_

Pourquoi me met-il aussi mal à l'aise ?

― _J'aime construire, savoir comment les choses fonctionnent. Et j'adore les bateaux._

― _Là, on dirait que c'est votre cœur qui parle, plutôt que la logique et les faits._

Les commissures de ses lèvres frémissent, et il me regarde comme s'il me jaugeait.

― _Peut-être. Mais certains disent que je suis un sans cœur._

― _Pourquoi ?_

― _Parce qu'ils me connaissent._

Cette fois, son sourire est ironique.

― _Et, d'après vos amis, vous êtes quelqu'un de facile à connaître ?_

Je regrette aussitôt d'avoir posé la question. Elle ne figure pas sur la liste de Scot.

― _Je suis quelqu'un de très secret, monsieur Stilinski. Je m'efforce de protéger ma vie privée. Je ne donne pas souvent d'interviews._

― _Pourquoi avoir accepté celle-ci ?_

― _Parce que je suis l'un des mécènes de l'université, et que je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de monsieur McCall. Il n'a pas arrêté de harceler mon service de presse, et j'admire ce genre de ténacité._

Je suis bien placé pour savoir à quel point Scott peut être tenace. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis ici, en train de me tortiller devant Hale.

― _Vous investissez aussi dans les technologies agroalimentaires. Pourquoi ce secteur vous intéresse-t-il ?_

― _On ne peut pas manger l'argent, monsieur Stilinski. Et il y a trop de gens sur cette planète qui n'ont pas de quoi manger._

― _Alors c'est de la philanthropie ? Nourrir les affamés, c'est une cause qui vous tient à cœur ?_

Il hausse les épaules, évasif.

― _C'est un bon investissement._

J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me dit pas tout. Ça ne colle pas. Nourrir les affamés ? Je n'y vois aucun bénéfice financier, seulement de l'idéalisme. Dérouté par son attitude, je jette un coup d'œil à la question suivante.

― _Avez-vous une philosophie ? Si oui, laquelle ?_

― _Je n'ai pas de philosophie en tant que telle. Peut-être un principe directeur, celui de Carnegie : " Tout homme acquiert la capacité de prendre pleine possession de son propre esprit peut prendre possession de tout ce à quoi il estime avoir droit ". Je suis très individualiste, très déterminé. J'aime contrôler - moi-même et ceux qui m'entourent._

― _Vous aimez les biens matériels ?_

Vous êtes vraiment un manique du contrôle.

― _Je veux les posséder si je les mérite, mais oui, pour résumer, je les aime._

― _Cela fait-il de vous un consommateur compulsif ?_

― _En quelque sorte._

Il sourit sans que ce sourire n'atteigne ses yeux. Encore une fois, cette réponse contredit son désir de nourrir les affamés de la planète Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que nous sommes en train de parler de tout autre chose, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agit. Je déglutis.

Il fait plus chaud dans la pièce tout d'un coup. Ou alors, c'est moi ?

J'ai hâte que cet entretien se termine. Scott doit avoir assez de matière maintenant. Je jette un coup d'œil à la question suivante.

― _Vous avez été adopté. En quoi pensez-vous que cela a influencé votre parcours ?_

Aie . C'est vraiment une question indiscrète. Je le dévisage en espérant ne pas l'avoir choqué. Il fronce les sourcils.

― _Je n'en ai aucune idée._

Cela excite ma curiosité.

― _Quel âge aviez-vous lorsque vous avez été adopté ?_

― _Cette information est maintenant public, monsieur Stilinski_, rétorque-t-il sèchement.

Et merde. Evidemment, si j'avais su que je ferais cette interview, je me serais documenté. Désarçonné, je poursuis :

― _Vous avez dû sacrifier votre vie de famille à votre travail._

― _Ce n'est pas une question_, lâche-t-il.

― _Désolé._

Je me recroqueville. Il m'a grondé comme un enfant désobéissant. Je fais une seconde tentative.

― _Avez-vous dû sacrifier votre vie de famille à votre travail ?_

― _J'ai une famille : deux sœur et deux parents aimants. Ça me suffit largement._

― _Êtes-vous gay, monsieur Hale ?_

Il inspire brusquement et je me ratatine, mort de honte. Merde. Moi-même, je n'aurai pas apprécié. _Peut-être parce que tu l'es_, fit une voix dans ma tête. Je l'ignore. C'est pas le moment de parler de ma sexualité.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas analysé cette question avant de la poser ? Comment lui expliquer que je n'ai fait que la lire ? J'en veux à mort à Scott de sa fichue curiosité !

― _Pourquoi cette question, Stiles ?_

Il hausse les sourcils, le regard glacial. Il n'as pas l'air content du tout.

― _Je suis désolé. C'est, euh... c'est écrit ici._

C'est la première fois qu'il prononce mon prénom. Mon cœur s'est emballé et mes joues se sont à nouveau enflammées. Nerveux, je me gratte derrière l'oreille.

Il penche la tête sur son épaule.

― _Vous n'avez pas rédigé ces questions ?_

Ma tête se vide de son sang.

― _Euh... non. C'est Scott - Mr. McCall - qui les a rédigées._

― _Vous êtes collègues au journal des étudiants ?_

Une minute, là, qui est-ce qui mène l'interview, maintenant ? Sous son regard perçant, je me sens obligé d'avouer la vérité.

― _J'ai été recruté de force. Scott est souffrant._

Je parle d'une petite voix, comme pour m'excuser.

― _Ce qui explique bien des choses._

On frappe à la porte : c'est la Blonde Numéro Deux.

― _Monsieur Hale, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais votre prochain rendez-vous est dans deux minutes._

― _Nous n'avons pas terminé, Andréa. S'il vous plaît, annulez mon prochain rendez-vous_.

Andréa hésite, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il tourne lentement la tête pour la dévisager en haussant les sourcils. Elle rosit. Tant mieux. Je ne suis pas le seul à qui il fasse cet effet.

― _Très bien, monsieur,_ marmonne-t-elle en disparaissant.

Il se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

― _Où en étions-nous, monsieur Stilinski ?_

Tiens, nous sommes revenus à "monsieur Stilinski".

― _Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas bousculer votre emploi du temps pour moi._

― _Je veux que vous me parliez de vous. Il me semble que c'est de bonne guerre._

Ses yeux pétillent de curiosité. Et merde, il joue à quoi là ? Il cale les coudes sur les bras du fauteuil et joint les doigts au niveau de sa bouche. Sa bouche... me déconcentre. Je déglutis.

― _Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter._

― _Quels sont vos projets après la fin de vos études ?_

Je hausse les épaules. Son soudain intérêt pour moi me déconcerte. _M'installer à Seattle avec Scott, me trouver un boulot. _Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

― _Je n'ai pas de projets précis, monsieur Hale. Pour l'instant, il faut simplement que je passe ma licence._

Je devrais d'ailleurs être en train de réviser en ce moment même, plutôt que d'être exposée à votre regard pénétrant dans votre bureau grandiose, luxueux et stérile.

― _Nous proposons d'excellents stages, _dit-il calmement.

Je hausse un sourcils. Est-il en train de m'offrir un boulot ?

― _Je m'en souviendrai. Mais je ne suis pas certain d'être à ma place ici._

Merde alors, je suis encore en train de penser tout haut.

― _Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?_

Il penche la tête sur son épaule, intrigué, esquissant un sourire.

― _C'est évident, non ?_

Je suis empoté, mal fringué, je suis un homme et je ne suis pas blond.

―_Pas pour moi._

Son regard est intense, dénué maintenant de toute ironie, et au creux de mon ventre, des muscles se crispent. Je baisse les yeux pour fixer mes doigts noués. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Il faut que je me tire d'ici le plus vite possible. Je me penche pour récupérer mon dictaphone.

― _Voulez-vous que je vous fasse visiter nos bureaux ? _me propose-t-il.

― _Vous êtes sûrement très occupé, monsieur Hale, et j'ai une longue route à faire._

― _Vous rentrez à Vancouver ?_

Il paraît étonné, presque inquiet. Il jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il pleut, maintenant.

― _Vous devrez rouler prudemment._

Il a parlé d'un ton sévère, autoritaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre ?

― _Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? _ajoute-t-il.

― _Oui, monsieur, _dis-je en remettant le dictaphone dans mon sac à dos.

Ses yeux se plissent, comme s'il réfléchissait.

― _Merci de m'avoir accordé votre temps, monsieur Hale._

― _Tout le plaisir a été pour moi_, répond-il, toujours aussi courtois.

Je me lève. Lui aussi. Il me tend la main.

― _A bientôt, monsieur Stilinski._

Ça sonne comme un défi... ou une menace. Je fronce les sourcils. Quand aurions-nous l'occasion de nous revoir ? Je lui serre la main, stupéfait de constater que le courant électrique passe à nouveau entre nous. Ça doit être parce que je suis nerveux.

― _Monsieur Hale._

Je lui adresse un signe de tête. Il m'ouvre la porte.

― _Je tiens simplement à m'assurer que vous franchirez le seuil sain et sauf, monsieur Stilinski._

Il a un petit sourire. Manifestement, il fait allusion à mon entrée catastrophique. Je rougis.

― _C'est très aimable à vous, monsieur Hale, _dis-je tandis que son sourire s'accentue.

_Je suis ravi que vous me trouviez amusant. V_exé, je me dirige vers le hall. A mon grand étonnement, il me raccompagne. Andréa et Vanessa lèvent les yeux : elles en semblent tout aussi étonnées que moi.

― _Vous aviez un manteau _? s'enquiert Hale.

― _Oui._

Vanessa se lève d'un bond pour aller chercher mon caban. Hale le lui prend des mains avant qu'elle n'ait pu me le remettre. Il le tient et, ridiculement gêné, je le passe. Quand ses mains se posent sur mes épaules, j'en ai le souffle coupé. S'il a remarqué ma réaction, il n'en laisse rien voir. Son long index appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, que nous restons debout à attendre - moi mal à l'aise, lui, froid et assuré. Dès que les portes s'ouvrent, je me précipite dans la cabine. Il faut vraiment que je me tire d'ici. Quand je me retourne pour le regarder, il me contemple, appuyé au mur à côté de l'ascenseur. Il est vraiment très, très beau. C'est déstabilisant.

― _Stiles._

― _Derek._

Heureusement, les portes se referment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 posté. J'attends vos impressions avec impatience Il faudra surement attendre à peu près une semaines avant la publication du Chapitre 2.<strong>


End file.
